school_and_the_backyard_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
4th Anniversray Jam
Segments * Logo * Theme Song * Introduction * Music Video- Pineapple Rag (Joplin) * BYG Song- Let the Good Times Roll * BYG Sci- Group Picture * BYG Song- [[Think Happy Thoughts]] * Music Video- Turkish March (Mozart) * Music Video- Controdance no 12 (Beethoven) * BYG Song- [[Nap Time]] * BYG Song- [[Dreams]] * BYG Song- Hold Still * BYG Playhouse- Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Dancing Scene (Piano Sonata (Mozart)) * Music Video- Sonata No 8 (Beethoven) * Music Video- Unknown (Strauss II) * Cafe BYG- Orange Snow Cream (Season 1) * Music Video- Rondo (Beethoven) * Music Video- Magic Flute K620 Part 1: Papageno's Aria (Mozart) * BYG Do- Sock Monkey Ortament * Music Video- La Mer (Debussy) * BYG Party (Season 1 (With Nicky)) * Happy Anniversrey Scene (Symphony no 41 (Mozart)) * Credits (4 Seasons, Winter (Vivaldi)) Cast * Caroline * Justin * Caroline * Patrick * Alisa * Gabi * Mike * Lexine * Ladysmith Black Manzabo * Drizzle the Dragon * Divin' Dolphin * Rita Lee * Christopher Gallo * Joline Phillips * Dorothy Wagner * Pete David * Kermit McGullon * Xing Curry * Lindsey Price * Xing Childs * Ian Sheridan * Nikoo Albuquerque * Nikita Gallo * Simon Moore * Aliah Tatasciore * Xena Robertson * Johanna Schulz * Nalisha Mothersbach * Misty Besher * Penelope Myers * Connie Zills * I Salina * Donald Jacobs * Yvette Bondoc * Santiago Jones * Fredia Anderson Deleted Scenes Bonus Video: Classical Toys Ludwig Van Beakhoven Conducts The Orchestra Intro Pop Up Bears Toy Symphony Ludwig Van Beakhoven Hears Ode To Joy Piano Sonatina No. 16 1st movement Bantam Of The Opera Trumpets Like An Elephant Tractor Rolling Caterpillar Ball Book Balloons Ludwig Van Beakhoven Sings Laaaaaaaaa! Leonardo Da Finchi And Ludwig Van Beakhoven Play Hide And Seek Symphony No. 3 Bantam of the Opera Sings In High And Low Notes Toy Crab Xylophone Cat Metronome Charles Darwing Flys A Plane Rondo Alla Turca Jane Aust-Hen And Ludwig Van Beakhoven sing Ah! vous dirai-je maman When The Song Is Over Ludwig Sings A Low Note Duck Cow Cat And Dog Pictures The Clock Charles Darwing Dresses Like A Frog And Says Ribbit! Ball Slide Stacking Rings Shape Sorter Bus Shape Sorter Emily Chickenson Plays A Xylophone Flipping Dog Toy Train With Dog And Cat Sonata For 2 Pianos Ludwig Van Beakhoven Sneezes To The Music Of Symphony No. 5 Food Pictures Toy Truck Allegro For A Flute Clock For Flute Trio Ludwig Van Beakhoven Plays A Saxophone And He Drops It Penguin Metronome Surprise House Marble Runs Flamingo On A Ball Ludwig Van Beakhoven Jane Aust-Hen and Leonardo Da Finchi are having a Parade (Music: Turkish March, Op. 113) Ode To Joy Leonardo Da Finchi Blows Party Horns And Throws Them Away Credits Jane Aust-Hen Gets Blown Away By The Wind Classical Toys Deleted Scenes Rosy Sneeze Bantam of the Opera Holds A Rose And Sneezes At It Long Red Boa Bantam of the Opera Wears A Mardi Gras Mask And He Finds A Long Red Feather Boa Green Balloon Ludwig Van Beakhoven Flies With A Green Balloon When He Lets Go Off The Ballon He Crash Lands Look Up! Leonardo Da Finchi Looks Up And Balls Fall On Him Little Sneeze Big Sneeze Leonardo Sneezes Quietly And Loudly Achoo! Jane Aust-Hen Sneezes Flute Voice Jane Aust-Hen Speaks In A Flute Voice Because The Viewers Scared Her Raining Bubbles Emily Chickenson Sees Raining Bubbles And Eats Them Feather Sneeze Emily Chickenson Sees Feathers And Sneezes Aoogah! Marco Pollo Makes The Sound Of A Klaxon Horn Sunflower Sneeze Marco Pollo Sees A Sunflower And Sneezes Party Hard Marco Pollo Parties Hard Polite Sneeze Charles Darwing Sneezes Politely Purple Balloon Charles Darwing Shakes A Purple Balloon Discovering Gravity Sir Isaac Hooton Discovers Gravity Symphony Sneeze Sir Isaac Hooton Sneezes And Then His Glasses Are Gone Spinning Spectrum Sir Isaac Hooton Blows A Pinwheel Goofs * The Orcestra Tune Up is the Same as Sleep * Julie Clark's opening voiceover is slightly off from the audio during the warning screen. * After the tune up ends there is no page curl transition. * It plays the ZOOMy Mozart Finale music in the Finale. We know this because theyre playing Symphony no 41 (Mozart) which is ZOOMy Mozart's closing music. * In the last seen before the end credits. When the confetti drops on the spider toy (in style of Joe Patterson), you can barely hear the clapping in the applause. * When the end credits begin. the confetti magically vanishes even though theres no way it disappeared that fast and Julie Clark didn't even clean it up in that amount of time. * Earlier in the video, Rita Lee was playing a drum, but before the thank you screen comes up in the end credits, she's now playing a violin. * The title cards For the Music Pieces and finale and the thank you screen are missing in the 2008 version. Gallery